


Resourcefulness

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Universe, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Masturbation, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Smut, mask kink, minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Between the Force bond refusing to open and dreams that keep ending before the good part, Rey has determined the galaxy is trying to drive her over the edge.Eventually, she has to take things into her own hands.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [theriseofswolo](https://twitter.com/theriseofswolo)'s of [Rey and the mask](https://twitter.com/theriseofswolo/status/1258630089539047425) on twitter! Thank you so much for that.

Rey turns over again in her narrow bed, trying to force herself to finally fall asleep. The humid air of the jungle planet clings to her skin, and her thin blanket keeps her at once too hot and too cold. She tries to remember the years she spent on Jakku, falling asleep in a metal tomb with the grit of sand on her teeth and under her nails, but somehow her body has decided against her will that here, well-fed and relatively safe, she can’t sleep. 

She flings the blanket off and lays on her back, arms and legs spread out, her loose tank and shorts sticking to her as she moves. She’s used to hot days and cool nights. The way water seeps into the air here and traps the heat feels close and unnatural. She knows it’s more than the heat keeping her awake though. It had taken her a few days to adjust when the Resistance first set up base on Ajan Kloss, but she kept busy enough to collapse exhausted into sleep at the end of each day. It had only been since she’d seen…

She huffs and rolls to her side, curling up and pulling the sheet over her. The bond between her and Ben (Kylo?) had stayed quiet for so long after their battle on the Supremacy that she’d thought Snoke’s death had killed it. Maybe she’d willed it closed, not ready to confront him again. It’s been months since they’d parted on Crait, maybe now she’d let her guard down, started thinking about him again now that she’d resumed her training. 

She still hadn’t been ready when the Force had connected them again, opening the bond across space until he appeared in front of her in the middle of the forest. He’d gone back to wearing that stupid mask to hide his face, and she’d stared as noise faded around them until all they could hear was each other. She hadn’t known what to say, and the bond hadn’t given her a chance to find the words. The mask jerked, the man inside latching on to her. 

“ _Rey_ ,” he’d breathed. 

And the bond snapped closed again. She flinched back, mouth hanging open. She’d been distracted from her training for the rest of the day, and even now, days later, she hasn’t been able to shake that brief encounter. She feels on edge, like she’s constantly waiting for the bond to reopen, so she can grab Ben and shake him and demand for him to explain what the kriff he thinks he’s doing. But the bond remains closed, and her distraction has followed her into her nights. 

The dreams started simply enough. She found herself reliving their brief time together, their hands touching, the way he'd looked at her in the elevator on their way to Snoke, his body behind hers as they fought. Then the dream would change:

_The fabric covering the door to the hut never moved. Ben's large hand slid against hers until his fingers brushed the sensitive inner skin of her arm. Their hands wrapped around each other and pulled. Ben's lips covered hers, devouring her. His other hand grabbed at her waist, under the blanket wrapped around her. They both fell to their knees on the ground of the hut and --_

_The elevator never stopped. Rey stepped closer to Ben, craning her neck to meet his eyes, refusing to let him out of this. She felt his gaze on her lips. She kept looking at his too: wide and pink and plush, just waiting for her. With her wrists still bound, her hands reached up and grabbed a hold of his tunic, dragging his face down to hers. His lips parted in surprise, and her tongue swept in. His arms wrapped around her, hands diving underneath her wraps --_

_The battle ended and the rest of the galaxy faded away. There was no fleet, no war, just Ben standing across the burning throne room looking at her like she was the center of his world. Like nothing mattered more than getting to her. She took a step towards him, then another, and then they were running towards each other. He kissed her like he couldn't take his next breath without her. She clung to him, letting him lift her off the ground. He took them back to the throne and set her down, eyes burning as he looked down at her. She found the edge of her tunic and --_

She always wakes up before she gets what she wants. Closing her eyes and forcing herself back to sleep never recaptures the dream, and she has to get up and go about her day while her body burns with frustration. 

Rey rolls onto her stomach and buries her face in her pillow. Maybe that’s her problem: she doesn’t want to go through another night of frustration only to wake up and go back to training to fight the man who’d put his empire over her. It doesn’t change the fact that she needs to sleep. She knows her friends have noticed. Neither Rose nor Leia have said anything directly, but the way they look at her tells her they’ve noticed something’s changed. She does her best to control her anger, but it gets harder each night. 

What if she… Her cheeks flush as her hand slips under her body and trails down between her hips, under her shorts and underclothes. She rests it there and reaches out in the Force to make sure she’s alone. She knows very well that plenty of the other Resistance fighters fuck in all kinds of places around the base and the surrounding forest, but she’s not used to being so close to so many people all the time. Back on Jakku, she’d never had neighbors that might hear what she did to herself. It feels different to do this now that she can feel all the people around her in the Force, though she manages to push that awareness to the back of her mind.

It’s late enough that only a few people on the base are still awake, the night shift, and none of them are nearby. Rey relaxes and pushes her hand down further until her fingers brush between her legs. Slick arousal greets her touch, her body already on edge thinking of her dreams and _him_. She wiggles until her hand is wedged where she needs it. Her fingers circle her clit in quick, efficient strokes. She tries to keep her thoughts solely focused on the physical sensation and not any of the images that shove themselves at her. She doesn’t need to be thinking of those or him any more than she already does. Her body climbs to the edge under her experienced touch. 

The orgasm is quick and unsatisfying, but it does the job. Her hand still resting between her hips, her eyes slip closed and she falls asleep. 

The room forms around Rey in pieces out of the dark mist of sleep. Coldness seeps into her bare feet from the hard floor below them. She looks around at the panels of black durasteel that have appeared, forming a room larger than the one she fell asleep in. It feels familiar, but her mind still floats a little in sleep, and she can’t quite place it. She doesn’t worry though. The walls have panels with readouts on them, and as she walks over to examine them, she realizes there’s something else behind her. She turns and finds Kylo Ren’s helmet sitting in dust on a pedestal, and everything clicks. 

The interrogation room feels different without the huge chair she’d been strapped to. Rey doesn’t know why her mind has decided to bring her here or why it would leave that detail out, but she’s given up on being able to control where her dreams take her. She walks over to the pedestal, shivering a little in the cool air. She realizes something else is missing: she’s completely naked. She looks around again, but the only thing of Ben in the room is his helmet. She can’t decide whether she’s relieved or disappointed. The hairs on her arms stand up, and she rubs them. Her nipples have already tightened against the chill. 

The room stays quiet and mostly empty. She reaches out for the helmet. She needs both hands to span it, and it feels strangely warm under her touch. She picks it up, raising it to eye level. She can see her features distorted in the shield over the eyes and the chrome lines and she makes a face. The helm looks so strange separated from the man. She feels like she should be able to feel him looking back at her through it, but it’s just -- empty. No different from the old Rebel helmet she’d played with back on Jakku. She turns it so she can see inside, looking at the wires and stray pieces of padding. She snorts and wonders how he manages to wear this all the time. It’s clear he made it himself, like his saber. 

Rey sticks one hand in the helmet and balances it at eye level. Frowning, she lifts it up a little higher. There, that’s it. She pouts her lips and scowls slightly. 

“I’m the big scary Kylo Ren, because Ben Solo doesn’t sound _cool_ enough,” she says in a gruff voice. She cocks her head. “Is your name even Solo?” she asks in her own voice. “The general goes by Organa, so I’m not sure how that works. People on Jakku usually didn’t bother with stuff like that.” The helmet doesn’t answer and she sighs. 

“Kylo Ren,” she mutters, and rolls her eyes. “What even are the Knights of Ren anyway? People’ve mentioned them, but I don’t think anyone’s actually seen them. Are they real, or is this just another weird dark side thing?” She looks into the helmet again, and on a whim, sets it down over her head. 

It’s big enough to fit over her buns, and she has to turn it so the transparent panels line up with her eyes. The room doesn't look much different, only darker. She crosses her arms, which brush over her stiff nipples. She wonders how she looks, naked except for Kylo Ren's helmet. It wobbles on her head, meant for someone larger than her. The thought of Ben seeing her like this crosses her mind, and she can't help the spike of heat through her core that accompanies it. She looks around the room again, but she still appears to be alone, though it's harder to tell with the helmet on. 

"How do you even manage with this thing?" she mutters as she pulls it off. She sets it back on the pedestal. 

Even though she knows it's empty, the dark visor still makes it feel remarkably like someone's watching her. That added to the simmering arousal she went to sleep with, amplified by her nakedness and thoughts of Ben, makes for a dangerous combination. She stares at the helmet, every inch of her bare skin feeling hypersensitive. 

Rey bites her lip, then brings her hands up to cup her small breasts. Her nipples tighten even further, and she can't resist pinching them, rolling the little buds between her fingers to relieve some of the building pressure. She gasps at the shock of pleasure that runs down her body. She stares at the empty helmet the whole time, feeling its empty gaze on her body. Her hands gain confidence, kneading the sensitive flesh until her breath comes short and she can't resist the urge for _more_. 

One hand slides down her stomach to between her legs, where slick arousal has started to pool. She spreads her legs and traces down to her core. She drags her wetness up to her clit and circles around it, the contact shocking another gasp from her. She tilts her hips into her touch, half-stumbling as she tries to balance and get the pressure she needs in this position. Her fingers slide through her own wetness. It's hard to get the right angle standing up like this. She could lay on the floor, but she can already feel how hard and cold it is under her feet. Or… she could find something else to use. 

Heat climbs up her chest to her cheeks as she looks at the helmet with new consideration. Its size would fit perfectly between her legs, just like B-- 

She doesn’t let herself finish that thought, even though it echoes through her mind on repeat. She reaches out for the helmet again, gaining a new appreciation for its weight and uneven surface as she holds it in her hands. She crouches, then kneels down on the floor, setting the helmet down with her. She sits, staring at it. She feels like there’s something almost taboo about what she’s about to do, taking something so personal to Ben and using it to get herself off. And her arousal hasn’t gone down a bit thinking about it. Her breasts ache with how much she wants to touch them, and wetness slicks her thighs. 

“Fuck it,” she says aloud. This is her dream, and she can do what she wants. 

She pulls the helmet to her along the floor, cupping her hands around the back of it until the chrome faceplate nudges between her legs. She sucks in a startled breath at that first touch of metal to sensitive flesh. The helmet still feels warm, but the place between her legs is warmer. She presses the helmet closer and the metal quickly adjusts to the heat of her. She spreads her legs wide, making room for the helmet between them. It feels even bigger between her legs than it did in her hands. 

Rey leans in, slowly dragging herself across the front of the mask. A short cry escapes her into the empty room. The edges of the chrome set into the mask roll roughly against her sensitive core, but her wetness soon coats them, easing the glide. Her hips roll, pressing her against it again, and it feels even better. She raises herself on her thighs, rubbing her sex up to the visor and down again. This, this is what she needed. The friction has arousal burning through her, every slick ridge that runs over her folds sending another spark of pleasure up her body. Every glancing contact with her clit has her almost flinching away with oversensitivity, but she can’t bring herself to pull back. 

After night after night of unfulfilling dreams, this is so much better than she’d imagined. She bounces up and down, her heels digging into her ass before she pushes back again, dragging herself again and again over the mouthpiece. She can’t help thinking what it would be like doing this with Ben, rubbing himself over where his mouth should be, so close and yet so far. The thought nearly brings her to the edge, imaging his broad hands on her, guiding her to find her pleasure on him. She stares across the room, so close to her climax she can taste it. She reaches down and spreads herself, letting her clit roll right over one of the ridges, and that pushes her into orgasm with a shout. She clutches the helmet tight as she comes, staring sightlessly across the room. It’s good, wonderful even, but she’s not done yet.

Rey raises herself to her knees, thighs shaking, and shuffles on the floor until the helmet is trapped between her calves, facing the same direction she is. She has to spread her legs even wider to make it fit, and the size of the thing under her sets her heart pounding all over again. She lowers herself until her cunt rests on the smooth curve of the helmet, sending a shudder through her. She rests one hand over the front of it, not nearly covering it, using her calves to brace it behind her. She bends until she finds the angle she needs, her folds opening to expose her as she grinds down. Her other hand falls to the floor to brace her. She can’t keep still, her body constantly undulating against this thing, already building to another orgasm. 

Her head falls as she rides the helmet, and she looks down at it between her legs. It looks as massive as it feels, huge and dark and intimidating, braced by her pale thighs. Her muscles clench around it, and the metal remains unyielding. She could destroy it like Ben did, but this feels better, claiming it for her own. The mask remains sightless, but she can imagine the view Ben would have from inside. He could see up the length of her slim body: the clench of her abs as she rolls her hips, the bounce of her small breasts as they hang beneath her, nipples pointed, the strands of hair falling from her buns around her shoulders and over her forehead, her face twisted in pleasure. She brings a hand up to her breast, pinching and caressing, but the pleasure starts to overwhelm her, and her hand slams back down to the floor to balance her. 

Her pace quickens as she edges towards another climax. Her mouth hangs open and her panting echoes in the durasteel room. Her exposed clit rubs directly against the warm metal, now slippery with her wetness, and pleasure races like a current through her. She can see her arousal gleaming on the mouthpiece below her, making it clear what had happened. She imagines Ben wearing this, everyone knowing what she’d done, what he’d done to her. The scavenger from nowhere leaving her mark on the fearsome Kylo Ren. 

Another thought pushes its way into her mind. Rey imagines Ben watching her, eyes gone dark with arousal, his huge hands desperate to touch. He’d watch her rutting against his helmet, his face exposed, showing his desire for her. Her core clenches. She closes her eyes and pictures it: his pink lips parted, cheeks flushed, hands clenching with the need to push her back to the floor and satisfy her himself. 

It’s what makes this so arousing that her wetness drips over the curve of the helmet. It’s not just the physical sensation, though that has her on the edge already. It’s that this is Kylo Ren’s helmet between her legs, Kylo Ren’s helmet that she’s marked with her arousal, Kylo Ren’s helmet she’s taken to bring herself to a screaming orgasm. Her hips twitch uncontrollably as she rides the mask through her climax, and her ears ring with her own yells. She doesn’t think she’s ever come so hard before. 

Her body slowly stills, jolts of pleasure still sparking through her, winding up to her chest. Her limbs feel pleasantly exhausted, and she wonders if she could fall asleep within her own dream. She pushes herself upright, her arms trembling a little. She starts to stretch her hands over her head, yawning, then freezes with her body arched and arms behind her head. 

Across the room, in her dream, sits Ben Solo, crouching on the floor like the looming monster he’d been when she’d first seen his face. He wears the same outfit, the woven fabric gathered in a cowl around his broad shoulders and belted around his waist. But she doesn't need to reach out in the Force to know that this isn't some shadow from her memory. The truth is written clearly across his face: shock, embarrassment, anger, a whole mess of emotions all clouded over with _want_. Her imagination didn't do him justice. 

Now that she's paying attention, she can feel the bond between them, confirming what she already knows. He's here, and he's been here long enough to watch her. He tries to keep his eyes on her face, but he can't keep himself from looking down at her reddened breasts and still dripping cunt. Her breasts feel heavy again, and even after she just brought herself to an extremely satisfying orgasm, something inside her tightens with desire. 

Ben makes a low sound in the back of his throat that she feels in her core. She can't decide if she wants to run towards him or away. The dream, or possibly the Force, makes the decision for her: the room starts fading at the edges, durasteel walls dissolving into mist. Ben lunges from his position on the ground.

" _Rey_!" he calls desperately. Before he can stand, the connection between them snaps. 

As she falls out of the dream, Rey has one last terrible, wonderful thought: had it been him in her dreams the whole time?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to finish this before posting the next chapter, but I couldn't resist updating for Reylo Kinkuary. This is my submission for my favorite kinks: size kink and dirty talk. (and a few other things. It's a lot of porn)

If Rey thought she was tired before, it’s nothing compared to the days that follow. 

She feels even more on edge, waiting for the Force bond to open at any moment. She jumps when she sees a tall, dark-haired man out of the corner of her eye, even though she knows it can’t be him. Kes Dameron gives her a concerned look as he walks away. People are doing that to her more and more as the days pass. It gets harder and harder for her to sleep at night, and the sleep she gets is never enough. Her dreams have stopped being so coherent; instead she finds herself tossed from one confused scene to another, never staying long enough to get her bearings. She still wakes up frustrated. Trying to get herself off to her last dream with Ben hasn’t helped, only leaving her more confused with an odd mixture of anger and guilt. 

She wishes the bond would just open again so she could see Ben and get this over with. She’s even tried meditating, but the Force seems to have it out for her. Nothing works. 

The breaking point comes when Leia suggests she take a break and get some rest instead of training. Rey glares at the general, aware the dark circles under her eyes probably undercut her defiance. 

“We don’t have time --” Rey tries to say. Leia raises her brows and she stops. 

The older woman takes a step forward and lays a gentle hand on Rey’s arm. “We’re never going to have enough time,” she says in her age-roughened voice, kind eyes holding Rey’s. “And nothing you could work on today would prepare you better than a day off.”

Rey swallows her anger and nods. Hand clenched on her saber, she turns to go… somewhere. 

“Rey,” the general calls behind her. Rey turns back. “I know you have a lot weighing on you, and I don’t mean to sound like a holodrama, but you don’t have to deal with that alone. I’ve heard a lot of problems in my time. I can’t promise I’ve heard yours, but I’m ready to listen if you want.”

Rey lets out a breath, eyes prickling. She can’t find the words to respond, so she nods again, and then walks off into the forest. 

She’s thought about confiding in Leia before, and it’s tempting. She knows the general has more problems than hers though. Leia holds up the Resistance, and she’s not as young as she was during the Rebellion. Rey has seen how that has weighed on her as the months go by, especially since they rescued her friends from the First Order’s prisons. And Rey doesn’t want to add to Leia’s struggle between all the people counting on her in the Resistance and her own son. Rey will deal with the Kylo Ren problem on her own. 

She walks farther into the forest, passing away from the ships hidden under the canopy, and the faint sounds of the base fade behind her. She would have already dealt with Kylo or Ben or whoever he thinks he is now if she could just reach him. Of course the Force only cooperates when it’s least convenient. She stops, a thought occurring to her. Is Ben trying to block her out? She still feels him on the other end of the bond, but barely, like it’d been before they shared dreams. 

“Coward,” she mutters, annoyed enough to not care if it’s really his fault or not. She’s tired and frustrated and the one person she wants to work out her frustration on isn’t around. 

She’s scowling at the ground, thoughts circling on themselves as she stomps through the forest, when she realizes the crushing noise of her own footsteps sounds oddly distant. She looks up, heart pounding. Sure enough, Ben Solo stands right in her path, as if her endless thoughts had finally summoned him. 

Rey freezes, everything she’d wanted to say to him vanishing from her mind. “You!” she says instead, the word echoing between them. 

“ _You_ ,” he repeats. He has that damn mask on again, the new version with pulsing red veins attempting to heal the cracks, not the one he’d watched her come on. Even with his face hidden, she feels his gaze fixed on her. He takes a step forward, hand emerging from his cape as if to reach for her, then he stops. 

She feels similarly frozen, the same dilemma she’d faced before he’d disappeared last time coming back to her. Face him or run? She straightens her shoulders. She doesn’t run from much, and she’s been waiting for this for days. 

Rey takes a step towards him. He watches, still not moving. “So…” she starts, searching for any of the questions she wants answered. The one that comes out is not what she expects. “How long were you in my dreams?”

The helmet tilts up -- he wasn’t expecting that either. “Your dreams?” his modified voice rumbles. He steps into her, narrowing the distance between them enough that she could reach out and touch him. Her hand twitches, but she waits. She has to look up to keep her eyes on that dark surface where his should be. “I should be asking you the same thing, scavenger.”

She scoffs. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means --” He leans towards her and his cloak almost brushes her arm. “I’d like to know how you found your way into my dreams.”

She’s about to snap back, when the full meaning of his words hit her, and her mouth hangs open. She remembers all those dreams she’d had where the barriers had come down between them, leaving only their need. She’d thought she’d been the one creating those fantasies, but if he thought they were his -- 

“I -- You can’t --” she stammers. “Ben,” she finally lands on, staring up at him. She wishes she could see his face, but she has to content herself with reaching through the bond for him. She feels the same confusing mix of emotions he must be feeling from her. Still not touching, they meet in the Force, brimming with wonder and hope. 

“You really wanted all that?” she asks softly. 

Something about her words breaks him. He closes the distance between them, hands reaching out to clutch her hips, dragging her to him as he bends to rest the forehead of his mask against her. His fingers hold her tightly, his head heavy on hers. “So much, Rey,” he rasps. She hears the emotion even through the mask. 

She reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck and tilts her head up to press her lips to the warm metal separating them. She wants to touch his skin instead, but Ben doesn’t seem interested in helping her with that. His hands are too busy tracing back and forth around her waist. Rey searches under the edge of the mask for the catch that has to be there to release it with no luck. She even tries using the Force, eliciting a grunt from Ben as the mask tugs at his head, though his attention remains on his hands on her. 

"And you?" he asks roughly. "That was you, all of it? That's what you wanted?" His hands tighten even further, like he thinks there's somehow a chance she might pull away. 

"Yes!" Her fingers dig into his tunic to hold him to her. "Couldn't you tell? It's all I've wanted, Ben." 

His heavy breathing comes through like static from his modulator. "I never thought -- Rey." His head falls to her shoulder as he gathers himself. He raises it again and that dark void stares down at her. "All of it?" he confirms. 

"All of it," she agrees. 

She feels a flicker of something like anticipation through the bond. "Good," he says, and she can only imagine his expression under the mask. 

Without another word, his big hands find the ends of her belt and pull it off her. Her wraps fall easily from her shoulders to the ground when he brushes them aside, leaving her in her shirt and pants. She tries to reach for him to start removing his clothes too, but he gets to the hem of her shirt first and pulls it up and over her head. The sight of her chest wrapped only in her breast band disarms him for long enough that she gets her hands back on his helmet, determined to get it off him. 

His hands cover hers and pull them away. She scowls, ready to demand he take it off himself, but he speaks before she can. 

"Everything," he reminds her. 

She suddenly realizes what he means by that. "Oh!" she gasps. Her heart beats faster, excitement and arousal building. She wonders what this will be like with him actually with her instead of watching and can't wait to find out. 

She helps him work her pants over her hips, stepping out of them and her shoes once the fabric falls to the ground. He pauses again to look at her, and it makes something in her chest swell, to see him already undone by her like this, even after he's seen so much more in their shared dreams. 

The leather of his gloves brushes over her skin as his hands move from her hips up her stomach to her chest. He pulls her breast band loose and lets it fall away. A rush of static from his mask as he draws in an awed breath, then his hands are on her, gripping, caressing, unable to get enough. The dark gloves nearly cover the whole of her chest when he cups her breasts, her pale skin pressing between his fingers. Her nipples tighten against the leather. He rubs over them, the seams of his gloves catching on the sensitive skin. She moans and her hands come up to cover his, clutching him to her. 

He rolls her nipples between his fingers, just how she likes, and Rey realizes he must have watched when she got herself off in front of him. “Someone was paying attention,” she says breathlessly, smiling. 

Ben’s head tilts towards hers. “Like I could have looked anywhere else,” he rumbles. 

It's strangely flattering that he took specific note of how best to arouse her, not to mention incredibly effective. Heat rushes to her core with each well aimed pinch. She doesn't think she could orgasm from this alone, but he makes it seem possible. His hands feel so much different than her own. Even with the bond, she can’t predict exactly what he’ll do next, and it keeps her on the edge, arching into his touch for more. His huge hands can touch more of her at once, and the soft texture of his expensive gloves contrasts deliciously with the sharp pleasure when he tugs on her sensitive peaks. 

Ben seems content to play with her breasts for as long as Rey will let him, but she starts squirming, the rising heat between her legs aching for attention. She tears her hands from his to push her underwear down over her hips, letting the last of her clothing join the rest on the forest floor. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling herself close so that her entire body presses along his. His hands get trapped between them, still on her breasts. 

She hadn’t expected how good it would feel to be against him like this. Every touch feels so much better than it had in their dreams, more real, though there’s still that gap of who knows how much space between them. She prays to every god she’s heard of that their Force connection doesn’t end in the middle of this. They need to do this in person one of these days, but for now, she’ll take what she can get. 

And right now, she’s stripped naked next to a fully clothed Kylo Ren. She very much wants to get beneath all the ridiculous layers he has on, but she’ll indulge him with this first. It sends a thrill through her, being bare to the world like this, especially since she can feel the effect it has on Ben. The rasp of his breathing through the modulator has grown choppier. Their arousal passes through the bond, pushing them both higher. 

“I thought you wanted everything,” she says, still trying to catch her breath. 

“I --” he starts. Rey arches her body into his, rolling her hips so that the warmth and wetness between her legs presses against his thigh. “Fuck, Rey.”

She can’t keep herself from doing it again. Her hands clutch at his cape as she drags herself over his leg, the texture of his trousers sparking new sensations through her. He pushes his leg up into her until she can balance on it. The fabric quickly grows damp with her arousal, and she wonders if he can feel it. From the strangled groan that comes through his mask, she thinks so. She jerks her hips against him again and lets out a small cry of her own when her clit gets some of that friction. 

“You’re so wet already,” Ben groans. 

“I’ve been waiting for this,” Rey admits. The rush of static that comes through his mask at that is unintelligible, but she thinks she understands. She feels it too. 

“For this?” he asks. He pries his hands from between them and reaches down to cup her ass. He squeezes it, grinding her against him. She moans and presses tighter against him, more slick arousal seeping out of her and ont him. “Fuck,” he says again. “Are you going to come on my leg Rey? Just like that?” He sounds as eager as she feels. 

“Yes!” she cries. Her leg trapped between his brushes against the durasteel hardness restrained in his trousers, and his hands dig into her backside, ripping another groan from him. 

“I thought you wanted something else,” he murmurs. “But you can’t wait, can you?” It’s said with almost wonder, like he can’t believe she wants him this badly. She shakes her head. 

“Told you,” she pants. “Want everything. All of it.”

“I’ll give it to you,” he swears. One of his hands dip lower, between her legs. His muscled thigh keeps her open and spread for him, and he reaches down to where arousal drips out of her. His thick fingers rub along her entrance, trapped between her and his thigh. Panting, she angles herself so that he points to where she’s waiting for him. He takes the opening and nudges his fingers into her, just barely dipping inside before they retreat again. 

Rey groans, tossing her head back. She’s close, so close, and he’s teasing her. His expensive leather gloves must be soaked with her wetness. HIs other hand lingers a little higher, against the entrance she hasn’t explored much, rubbing the arousal that drips down to there into her. His attention to that spot has her wondering what else they could explore together, what he might have done in dreams she hasn’t seen. She writhes in his hold, pushing herself onto his thigh and then back onto his hands. Her breasts rub against his textured tunic, keeping her nipples tight and hard. 

“Yes, just like that,” Ben pants. “So beautiful, come for me Rey. I can feel it.”

The harsh sound of his voice through the modulator is the last piece she needs to fall over into her climax. “Ben!” she shouts. 

Her body goes limp against his, and his arms wrap around her back, holding her to him. “So perfect,” he says. He continues murmuring praises to her, but she can’t catch them all through the mask. 

She takes time to catch her breath and allow her muscles to regain their strength. Once she’s ready, she pushes lightly on Ben’s shoulders. “I think there’s something else we wanted to try,” she says with a smirk. 

He chuckles. “Of course.” He rubs his hands along the length of her, his long fingers and broad palms spanning her too easily, then pulls away. He goes reluctantly, though they both know it isn’t for long. 

“We should hurry,” he says as he lays back on the ground, reaching for her. “Anyone could come along.”

She shakes her head back and forth, hair sticking to her face as she climbs over him. “Don’t care,” she says, and it’s true. No one from the Resistance should be out this far, but if they are, she can’t care less what they’d think of seeing her writhing naked, balancing on someone they couldn’t see. She doesn’t know where Ben is, but anyone who catches him on his side had better not interrupt them. 

Ben seems to like that answer. She kneels on either side of his chest, and his hands grab her hips, dragging her up to where they both want her. She has to brace herself on either side of his head to navigate the broad expanse of his shoulders, and she leans over so that her breasts hang just above his eyes. She can tell the exact moment he gets distracted, his hands on her hips loosening as he takes in the sight above him. They slide up her ribcage until his thumbs brush over her nipples, sending a jolt of pleasure through her. 

"Ben!" she protests, laughing. 

"Gorgeous," he mutters. His hands move back down her body to grab her hips and move her over him. "Now come here." 

They work her knees up around his head and her calves settle on either side of his mask. Her thighs hold her just above the mouthpiece, cunt not touching him quite yet. 

"Feel familiar?" he teases. 

"No," she says honestly. "Having you here --" She trails off, not having the words to articulate how much that difference adds to the heat running through her. He hums, the sound distorted, and rubs his fingers over her hips. Wetness drips from her and onto the mask below. Her thighs try to tighten but the mask won't let them. 

"Look familiar?" she asks in return. 

"No," he echoes with just as much sincerity. "This may be the best view I've ever seen though. Star systems have nothing on your tits."

"Ben!" she laughs. 

His fingers tighten on her hips, dragging her down. "Only needs one thing," he says. She shivers as his voice resonates through the mask and against her thighs. 

"Ride me, Rey." A demand she's happy to follow. 

Her cunt presses down onto the warm metal. The physical sensation is almost the same, but everything else feels so much different. Instead of a dream of a cold and empty room, closed off by durasteel, she's out in the middle of a jungle, the air warm and humid against her bare skin. Trees stretch around them in every direction, while she and Ben are caught in their own bubble. Dirt and grass press against her shins instead of cold flooring. She doesn't have to imagine how Ben would react: he's here under her, urging her on. It feels so much _more_ like this.

Ben feels the same, from the way he pants as he nudges his mask up between her thighs. The movement drags the edges of his mouthpiece against her, making her realize just how sensitive her whole body feels. She presses into him, desperate to relieve the building ache in her core, and Ben rumbles his approval. 

"Like that, Rey, fuck yourself against me." His voice sounds harsh, and she responds with a gasp as the vibration of it through the metal becomes so much more intense now that she’s grinding down onto him. It hits her just below where she’s most sensitive, and she angles herself down to try to get more. 

Ben notices. “Do you like that?” he says. She nearly jolts off him at the sensation right against her clit. His hands on her hips keep her in place, not letting her escape from this. She has no intention of trying. “Ah, you do,” he murmurs. The throaty purr pitches his voice deeper and it somehow feels even better. 

“Yes!” she cries. The way she rocks against him feels beyond her control now. The entirety of her sex drags along the chrome-ridged mouthpiece in a frantic rhythm, trying to capture that peak of sensation again. 

“Yes, what?” he asks. His hands rub up and down her thighs as if soothing her while he teases. 

“Fuck!” Rey hunches over him and curls her fingers into the ground, trying to remember how to form sentences. Ben hums in too-brief agreement. “Keep talking,” she begs. “Please, Ben, talk to me.”

“I can do that,” he says, and Rey nearly screams with the way that resonates between her legs. “Does that feel good, Rey? Rubbing your pussy against me? Using my mask to get yourself off?" 

"So good," she slurs, pleading with every thrust of her hips for him to continue. Her entire body buzzes now, high on the thrill he's giving her. He feels so big underneath her, his long body stretching behind her. 

"You like the way I talk to you, my mouth between your thighs? Can you feel every word against that sweet little pussy?" He pauses between each of the last words, so that each one sends a new jolt through her. 

She starts swearing at him in Huttese, and he laughs, which she also feels vibrating through her cunt. Kriff, is there nothing he can do to her that won't feel good? She grabs his mask in one hand, curling around it, panting as she rides him. Her thighs keep clenching but the huge mask keeps them spread.

"You're getting my mask all wet," he observes, with a distinct note of pride. "I don't think I'm ever going to get the sweet smell of you off of this. It's going to be marked by your pussy forever. Is that what you want Rey?" 

"Fuck, yes!" she yells into the trees. She doubts any of the local wildlife have managed to stay around to listen to them fuck each other. She wonders if any of the Resistance can hear her as she climbs towards another orgasm.

Ben groans, and Rey's not sure if any of her thoughts slipped through the bond. "Just like that," he urges her, one hand on her ass and the other on her hip, helping guide her as she rolls against him. "Isn't it better with me here? Holding you, talking to you? Touching you?"

The hand on her ass slides lower until his fingers brush where she's split open and wet for him. He delves deeper, his fingers slipping between her folds like they had before, but instead of stopping just at her entrance, they push into her. First one thick, leather-encased finger nudges at her opening, then curls inside her, making her yelp in surprise and pleasure. Another quickly follows, stretching her. More wetness flows out of her and drenches his gloves. He only sinks deeper, filling her with him as she writhes above his face. 

Before she can ride his fingers and mask to her climax, which is starting to feel like a tangible pressure pulsing through her, he withdraws his hand. She shouts in protest. 

"Just a moment," he assures her, sending waves of anticipation through the bond. 

Her stomach clenches as she waits to see what he has planned. His wet fingers retreat to her rear entrance while his other hand wedges itself between her legs. Before she knows it, two fingers thrust up into her again, stretching and filling her all at once. She cries out, clamping down on them. They push gently in and out of her while his other fingers prod at her tighter hole. Wet as they are, he manages to slip one inside, while the other circles around the edge. 

Rey gasps. She can't lie and say she's never tried touching herself like this before, but Ben gives everything a new meaning. His fingers feel so much thicker than hers, so much better. Even with the bond, she never knows exactly how he'll move. Each thrust of his fingers into her sends another wave of pleasure up through her body, driving her closer to her peak. The stitching on his gloves rubs against her from the inside, another completely new sensation, and she can't get enough. 

It can't be comfortable for him, his hand trapped between her and his hard mask, but he doesn't stop. The way he explores her successfully distracts her from the fact that he’s stopped talking for the moment. He still groans and growls as his fingers sink into her, making her clench around him. 

He moans. "So tight. Are you going to let me fuck you with my cock next?" Her moan echoes his and his paired fingers give another pointed thrust. "Fill you up even better than my hands? Can your little pussy take another orgasm after you come on my mask?"

"Yes!" she shouts, head dropping between her shoulders. "Want you to fuck me again, give me your cock Ben."

He groans underneath her, and it hits her like a shock. He's still wrapped up in all his layers as she writhes naked on top of him. She can feel his barely-contained arousal through the Force, and has the sudden urge to expose at least part of him.

With the little strength she has remaining, she pushes herself up on his helmet and looks back over her shoulder. With a use of the Force that would give Luke a heart attack, she shoves the ends of his tunic up enough to expose the top of his trousers. She attempts to tug on the fastening holding them closed, but it's difficult when she can't see what she's doing. Whatever she does, it's enough for Ben to groan her name in a long, drawn-out syllable. 

" _Rey_. You want to see it? You want my cock?" His hand slides out of her pussy and her muscles tighten, trying to keep him inside her. The finger in her ass curves and sinks deeper, trying to make up for the loss.

He reaches down his body to undo his trousers and pushes them and the fabric beneath aside enough for his cock to spring free, red and weeping in the open air. He moans as the hand coated in her arousal wraps around his thick length. Not even his huge hands make it look any less impressive. 

"You're so wet for me, so ready," he pants. "All over my hands, my cock. I can almost feel it through my mask." 

Rey falls forward again, the visual of Ben's hand around his cock, both gleaming with her arousal, burned into her mind. Ben's voice reverberates against her, and she can taste the orgasm about to crash over her. 

"I can hear it, your wet pussy grinding on me," he continues. "Are you going to come for me, Rey?"

She doesn't answer in words, just an inarticulate shriek as he pushes her over the edge. Ben's hand thrusts into her a last few times before withdrawing. He hasn't come, but he takes his other hand from his cock and moves her gently off his mask onto the ground next to him. 

Rey lays on her back, trying to catch her breath. The grass feels cool and soothing underneath her while her pussy throbs in the open air. Ben rolls over and braces himself over her. His mask stares down at her, the wetness covering it shining in the sunlight filtering through the trees. He looks like some huge beast braced to pounce, all in black and casting a shadow over her. His cape hangs down around them, not quite hiding her naked body from the forest. The only visible flesh showing he's human is the still red and wet cock standing from between his legs, framed by his tunic. Her body may still be recovering from the last orgasm, but she wants more. She misses his expressive face watching her. 

"Off," she demands, grabbing at his helmet. Her tugs aren't very effective, her limbs still shaky post-orgasm, but Ben balances on his knees and then reaches up and pulls the helmet off with a hiss of machinery. She remembers the first time he did that for her, but he’s making no attempt at keeping his emotions hidden like he did then.

His face looks desperate and half-ruined as he stares down at her. The gap between them only lasts a moment before they fall into each other, lips seeking one another. 

Somehow, after everything they've done, or watched each other do, this is the first time they've truly kissed. They're still separated by the distance bridged by the Force bond, but they're awake, not in either of their dreams. Ben's lips land hard on hers, plush and warm. His mouth drags over hers as she pushes up to take his lips too, and they devour each other. 

He tastes like metal and sweat, reminding her of Jakku for one heart-stopping second, but then his tongue sweeps out to tangle with hers, and she tastes caf and Ben. She groans into the kiss, hands reaching up to tangle in his hair. It feels soft and slightly damp, sliding like silk between her fingers. He moans into the touch and deepens the kiss. 

Ben presses down into her until his tunic drags over her breasts and stomach. The friction tightens her sensitive nipples, but she decides she wants it gone, to have him as bare as her. Her hands slip from his hair to his tunic and tug, making her intent clear without letting her mouth part from his. 

Ben tries to reach between them to undo the closure at his neck, but his clothing proves too complicated for that. He tears himself away from her and sits back on his knees, panting. She looks up at him. His lips have become even redder and fuller from their kisses and his eyes devour her as eagerly as his mouth had. 

Out of the corner of her eye she catches sight of the gleaming mask with its red veins that he set down next to her, now staring sightlessly across her body. Ben follows her gaze and grins when he sees what she's looking at. 

"Covered with you, just like I said. See how wet you got me?" He leans in and steals a swift kiss from her. "It'll never come clean, not really."

"Good," she says, and grins savagely back. The heat in Ben's honey-streaked eyes flares.

She wonders if he'll wear that mask again, marked by her, or if he'll dare to show his face to the vicious officers he now rules. She doesn't know which one she hopes for. Ben distracts her before she can dwell on that for long. 

"Next time," he says, looking down her body with a hungry expression. "I want to taste you myself." She spreads her legs under his gaze, letting him see where she's flushed red and slick with arousal for him. "In fact," he continues, eyes locked on her sex. "I don’t want to wait.”

He practically dives down her body and lays in the grass between her legs. His hands push her thighs apart, dark gloves stark against her skin, still damp with her. He leans in and licks a stripe along the length of her sex. His broad tongue passes over where his fingers filled her and flicks across her swollen clit. She shouts, the wet heat of him soothing her sensitive flesh. He lifts his head and grins up at her. 

Ben took his hand from her thigh and raised it to his mouth, gripping the gloved tip of the middle finger between his teeth. One finger at a time, he pulls the glove off, then tosses it to the side. He does the same to the other, then, without any hesitation, returns to her pussy. One long finger pushes inside of her while his tongue licks around her entrance and up to her clit. 

She moans, loving how good he makes her feel, but something nags at her. As much as she wants to feel his tongue on her cunt, the strange ringing echoing at the back of her mind reminds her that they're connected at the Force's whim, a connection that could break any second. She doesn't want to have to wait for the next time the Force feels like bringing them together to find out what Ben's cock feels like inside of her. 

“Ben,” she pants, reaching down between her legs to tug at his silken hair. He makes a pretty picture like that, dark head framed by her thighs, and she curses the Force and the First Order for making her decide how she wants him the most. She wants him every way, for as long as they can both manage. 

He looks up at her, face streaked with her arousal, and her core throbs. He looks better than any dream. “You taste so good,” he growls, and starts to bend down to lick her again, but she keeps a firm hold on his hair. 

“Time,” she reminds him, and a scowl passes over his face. She tugs on his hair again, and he climbs up her body. She pushes off the ground to capture his lips in a kiss, tasting herself on him. She hadn’t expected how exhilarating that would be, and she moans into his mouth. They finally break when they need to breathe. She clings onto his tunic, looking up at him with wide eyes. Her core aches, feeling wet and empty, and it spurs her to action.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me with your cock?” she challenges. He growls and his hands tighten on her sides. “I want it, Ben, want it inside me.”

“And you’ll get it,” he promises. Even without the mask, his voice sounds harsh, his eyes almost wild as he looks down over her. “Going to fill you all the way up.”

He reaches down to pump his cock with the bare hand already wet with her again. She grabs his tunic, fully intending to rip it off him if he won’t remove it. Between the two of them, they manage to get his tunic, arm guards, and undershirt off and his pants pushed over his hips. More than one seam rips, but they’re so far from caring that they barely notice. Ben’s cape comes off his tunic and he spreads it underneath her. Rey runs her hands over his bare chest, down to where his thick cock throbs for her. She can barely grasp it, and he only allows her to run along his length once before he’s pushing her hand aside with a growl and bracing himself over her. 

She spreads her legs wide for him, feet flat on his tunic so that her drenched pussy is completely exposed. She feels herself dripping down to the black fabric, marking yet another part of him. Ben breathes heavily as he looks down their bodies to where his sex pushes against hers. 

“So wet and ready for me, Rey, so beautiful,” he pants. 

Rey flushes. She’s not used to being called beautiful, especially not by someone looking at her naked. “Been ready,” she moans. “Need you to fuck me.”

Ben takes his cock in hand and drags it through her wetness, slicking himself in her arousal. He pushes lightly at her entrance before tracing up to her clit and circling it until she cries out in frustration. 

“Fuck me, Ben!” She hooks her leg around his hip and tries to pull him in. 

Ben positions himself at her opening and pushes in. His broad head immediately spreads her, and he stops just inside, the muscles of her entrance clenching around his tip like she can pull him deeper. She growls and reaches up to his shoulders, clutching at him. Impossibly slowly, he sinks into her. Her walls stretch around him, just barely making room for his thick length. Finally, after she thinks she can’t take any more, his hips press against hers, his cock lodged inside of her. He fills her just like he promised. 

He stays still for a moment, and they both adjust to the feeling of being so close. Experimentally, Rey clenches, and her muscles tighten around him, drawing a strained hiss out of his throat. His eyes are stuck on where they’re connected, and she can only imagine how it looks with her stretched around all of him inside her. 

“Look at that, your sweet pussy wrapped around my cock,” he says breathlessly. “You took everything, I knew you would. Does that feel good, Rey?”

Ben rocks into her, barely exposing his now soaked cock before pushing back in. Rey moans and pushes back onto him. He does it again, then reaches under one of her legs, holding it draped over his arm. He thrusts again, and somehow that’s even better. 

“Yes!” she cries. “It’s so good.” She arches into him, trying to get more. “Fuck me, harder!”

He growls and leans over her. “You’re going to come all over my cock.” 

She nods, hair coming loose around her face. The thick weight of him inside her has already driven her halfway back to orgasm, and the slide of him in and out is quickly taking her the rest of the way. He rubs against nerves she didn’t know she had.

Ben takes her words to heart and starts to slide in and out of her in a quickening rhythm. With him bent over her, his head is just above her, hair hanging around them. They try to kiss, but the frantic movement of their bodies means their mouths miss and slide along each other’s jaws instead. Rey can’t pay attention, everything focused on the building pressure where his heavy cock pounds into her. 

Ben hunches further to mouth at her breasts, which bounce with his thrusts. He captures one and sucks the nipple between his red lips, sending another shockwave of pleasure through her. His teeth scrape the skin as he draws back, and her muscles clench around him again. 

“Are you close for me?” Ben says, voice wrecked and desperate. 

“Almost.” Rey pushes up into him, her clit rubbing over his pelvis before he pulls back to shove into her again. His harsh thrusts are giving her the edge she needs, not quite painful, but matching her need. 

She feels the need spiraling tight in Ben too and knows they’re both close. She tugs on her breasts, so ready for one more climax with him inside her. 

As if the Force hears her, the ringing in her ears grows louder, and her eyes widen in panic. Ben’s head jerks up and she sees the same expression mirrored in his face. He reaches between her legs and brushes over her clit, but the Force has other ideas. 

All at once, Ben disappears from on top of her and within her. She lays there, leaning on her elbows with her mouth hanging open. 

Finally, everything catches up with her and she flings herself back to the ground. “Fuck!” she screams to the sky above. Nothing answers. She waits, but the Force doesn’t reopen the connection. Ben is back across the galaxy with a wet cock and what’s left of his clothes. She hopes he’s as angry as she is. 

Her body still hums with the orgasm that had been just within her reach. Clenching her teeth, she reaches between her thighs and sinks two, then three fingers inside her. It’s nothing like Ben, not thick enough, long enough, and she can’t fuck herself as hard as he can. With her other hand rubbing circles on her clit, she manages to push herself over into climax, but it’s nowhere near the explosion she’d been climbing towards with Ben. 

Her hands flop back to the ground beside her, tears stinging her eyes. She scowls and rubs them away. What a stupid thing to cry about. A complete waste of water. 

She doesn’t want to, but she pushes herself from the ground. As she stands up, she realizes Ben’s cape is still underneath her. She stares down at it. Out of everything the Force decides to give her, she’s left with this. It has a patch soaked with her and Ben’s arousal and streaks across the rest of it. She keeps looking at it as she redresses, her clothes rasping against her still-sensitive skin. When she’s put back together, or at least looks like she is, she leans down and grabs it. The smell of Ben wafts up to her as she pulls it into her arms. Her throat tightens. 

She bundles the cape into a hopefully inconspicuous ball. She doesn’t know how long she’s been out here, but the sun’s moved, and she should probably get back to base before people start looking for her, especially since she didn’t bring a com. She starts walking. 

She doesn’t need to pay attention to where she’s going, and her mind starts to wander. Her thoughts swim, not always coherent, but loud. She’s sick of being at the whim of the Force. And as long as she and Ben are separated by this war, they have to keep relying on the Force for whatever scraps they can get. It’s not like this is the first time they’ve been interrupted. If Ben would just give up the kriffing idiotic Supreme Leader bit --

She’s still more angry over how he’d chosen the First Order over her than she realized. But really, now that his old master is dead, the only thing keeping Ben there is a commitment to his bad decisions and his fear of what he’d left behind. But now, she knows what he wants more than that, what they both want. 

All she has to do is show him what he’s missing. 

Her steps gain a new lightness as she nears the base. She buries her nose in the stained cloak and smiles. Ben Solo won’t know what hit him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons not to kill me for that ending: I have another chapter written to post and I still haven't finished the last chapter (it is possibly the most porn I've written). Comments help me write!
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/906830), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/641796319024922624/for-reylo-kinkuary-my-fave-kinks-size-kink-and), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1355722337924988932?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated! <3
> 
> I've actually started on a second chapter to this, out of four planned chapters, but I'm going to try to finish the whole thing before posting the next part. It is all porn, no redeeming content here whatsoever. 
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/906830), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/617231988714258432/ive-been-having-emotions-over-this-edit-by), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1257464796305293313)


End file.
